Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 25-30 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: ...nedá sa ujsť...


**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_26. kapitola_

Snová

1.

Sledoval pot medzi hadičkami na hrudi. A ako celkom pekne ho oholili. Podarilo sa mu zasunúť ruku pod hlavu a trochu uľaviť krku, hoci mu zakázali dvíhať hlavu.

Ležať celý deň dolu kopcom a nechať krv zaplavovať mozog, bolo horšie, ako topiť ho vo fernete. Vsugeroval si, že sa mu presne takto sťažoval. A túto verziu podá aj sestričke. Tej mladšej, dlhovlasej, v naškrobenom sterilne páchnúcom čepci. Staršia s mužskými črtami zápasníka s ním aj tak nekomunikovala. Aspoň, že už viac k nemu nevpustila Hooka.

Vodový obed chladol na stolíku a popoludnie držalo za kratší koniec. Zotmie sa rýchlo. Keby si aspoň sny vedel dajako naprogramovať.

Dvere sa potichu otvárali.

Nakukla dnu.

Pozeral do okna.

Prevliekla medzierkou celé telo.

- Tak predsa sa dajú naprogramovať. – usmial sa milo prekvapený na návštevu.

Nechápala, ale sprosté ani zraňujúce, ako väčšinou, to nebolo, tak mu úsmev vrátila. Zatvorila ešte potichšie, akoby tu bola tajne.

- Tak sme si s triedou povedali, že by sa patrilo pozrieť nášho triedneho. – vysypala.

- Tak to ma teší, že ste si na mňa spomenuli. – pokýval neveriacky hlavou.

- Nie, oni sú všetci tam...v izbe s triednym...ja som...prišla...sem. – sklopila oči.

Zvážnel.

Ale len čo zbadal ohníčky v jej očiach pochopil, že ho len dostala.

Nadýchol sa. A žmurkol.

- A kde máš kvety, darček a ovocie? Kedy to už pochopíte, že sú určité pravidlá bontónu...- spustil, dôležito sa tváriac, ale kútikmi úst mu beztak mykalo.

Pozoroval, ako sa hrabe v školskej taške visiacej cez plece. Vydolovala ju.

- Mandarínka... bola k obedu. – položila mu ju na stolík. – To navrchu je odtlačený projekt z biológie a tá diera zboku bude od peračníka. – ospravedlnila jej zovňajšok.

Chvíľu zas šmátrala a izbou sa rozľahol cinkot kľúčov. S čímsi sa chvíľu mordovala, potom mu podala miniatúrnu plyšovú figúrku.

- A to je...? – neveriacky hľadel malému, mäkkému čudu do veľkej hlavy. – Povedal by som kanec...teda diviak alebo lev týždeň po smrti...- skúsil hádať.

- Nie. Nepoznáte Disneyovky? To je predsa Zviera! Z rozprávky Kráska a Zviera. – prevrátila oči, ale stále jej nezmizol úsmev z tváre.

Hoci ním maskovala hrôzu, v akom stave ho vidí. Hadičky a podliatiny. Dokonca chrasty zaschnutej krvi. Prečo len nebola pri ňom skôr...

Vzala kľúčenku a usadila ju pred fľašu minerálky.

- Nemáš radšej Krásku? Z tohto budem mať nočné mory. – skúsil vyjednávať, hľadiac s nevôľou na monštrum, čo sa odrážalo na lesklej fľaši.

- Tak to budeme dvaja. Vždy, keď si vás predstavím...-

- ...radšej už nepokračuj...- zasmial sa. Zhrozene. Bolelo to.

- Niééé. Nepochopili ste ma. – začervenala sa. – Keď si vás predstavím tam ležať. Na ulici. V krvi. Vyčítala som si, že som neprišla skôr. Nevedela som vám pomôcť...volala som sanitku. Prišla aj polícia. Vypočúvali ma... si predstavte. Bola to žena s chlapom. Cudzinci... teda aspoň ona. Černoška, alebo mulatka. Videla som ju...len z diaľky...-

- Nehovor už o tom. Chcem, aby si si ma pamätala takto. Krásneho, šarmantného...- sypal ironické poznámky a ukazoval na seba od hlavy po ...pokiaľ dočiahol.

Pozerala mu radšej do očí. Boli mäkké. Tiché. Unavené... Čosi vnútri jej stislo srdce a vypustilo zopár ďalších motýľov, hoci si sľúbila, že sa bude ovládať.

- ...ááá...skoro by som zabudla. Mám aj tie kvety! – zdvihla ukazovák, vytiahla z tašky knižku s farebným obalom, niečo nalistovala a potom stránku vytrhla.

Čudoval sa, ale mlčal. Stačilo mu, že tu je... že ju vidí. Cíti tú vôňu, ktorú si celé dni vybavoval, aby potlačil bolesť, namiesto infúzie...

Natrčila pred neho ozobkaný list papiera.

Vzal si ho a pozeral na zosušenú gerberu pedantne prilepenú priesvitnou lepiacou páskou o papier tak, aby bol viditeľný každý jeden, teraz už hnedkastý, lupeň.

- Ja už ich mám stokrát porátané...viete, tie lístky..."ľúbi-neľúbi"...- poošívala sa, cítiac sa po tých slovách, doslova, ako polcolová trubka, ktorá tým povedačkám stopercentne verí a nikdy nešliapne na čiaru a keď vidí čiernu mačku spraví tri kroky vzad a mníška bez tašky je nešťastie. Ešteže tu slúžili obyčajné sestry. - ... skúste vy... teda, ak budete chcieť. Ak budete mať čas, alebo sa budete nudiť... – a teraz nemala odvahu pozrieť sa mu do očí.

Ani on nemal.

A chcel urobiť toľko vecí. Chytiť ju za ruku. Pohladiť, dotknúť sa, usmiať...toľko vecí...

Držal v ruke list a díval sa...do seba.

- Tak, to by bolo všetko...- podvihla a opäť spustila plecia.

Teraz sa pozrel. Lebo sa preľakol.

Vzala do rúk malého kľúčenkového plyšiačika, pobozkala ho na rypák s upozornením „Stráž ho...", zakývala Goldovi a cúvala z izby.

- Tak sa tu obaja majte. - oči jej stále žiarili, ale už trochu placho.

- Počkaj! ...a nemohla by si tie gestá ...na rozlúčku... vymeniť?! – skúsil.

Ukázal na Zviera aj na seba.

- Nie, nemohla... – vrátila sa, nahla trochu viac nad neho. - Ja vám totiž neverím, že ste na tom zle. Podľa mňa len simulujete, a keby vás znova pobozkám, schmatnete ma a vyšmaríte pred dvere. Už neriskujem! Odchádzam sama...– zdvihla výstražne ukazovák a pokývala ním do bokov.

Už sa o nič nepokúsil.

Len si vracal jej smiech a vôňu, čo sa pomaly strácali, ako svetlo vonku. A predsa v ňom zostávali...čoraz intenzívnejšie a jasnejšie. Mali jej kontúry, jej slová, vôňu...dych.

- Bella... – zašepkal.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_27. kapitola_

Férová

1.

Pred budovou stoja traja mušketieri a čakajú štvrtého, ktorý ešte netuší, že sa stane...že jeho život bude mať odteraz dve cesty. Alebo tri...alebo ho z toho všetkého aspoň rozbolí hlava.

Athos Emma, mozog celej akcie, stojí rozkročmo, aby to vôbec ustála, s klapkami na očiach, odfiltrujúc zvyšok sveta, s očami upretými na východ, kde za dvojitými dverami už prebieha skrinková vojna a v tej tlačenici sa snaží nájsť budúceho spolubojovníka.

Porthos Neal má hlad. Po všetkom. V hlave taký brajgel, že obrazy maliara so svojsky vysloveným, tým pádom rovnako znejúcim menom sú napriek svojmu pre diváka obsahovému chaosu len detskými omaľovávankami s jasnou štruktúrou.

V ňom sa tisíce fragmetov v niekoľkých priestoroch a pásmach súčasne, simultánne zapája do grandiózneho predstavenia pod názvom: ...v živote som zbabral toho mnoho...Veľké pestré plátno s ústrednou témou: Som otec, ale nepovedzte mi to, radšej, prosím, až zajtra...

A nakoniec krásavec Aramis Bella, so sluchátkami v ušiach dookola sa oblbujúci lacnými oplodňovákmi, aby udržala hladinu hormónov v primeranej konštelácii. Je tu vlastne len do počtu.

Hra na pár s Nealom musí ešte chvíľu pokračovať, našťastie ju už nemusí, na jej vlastnú ráznu žiadosť, držať za ruku.

...a ešte preto, že je kamoška s Henrym.

- Už ide, si pripravená?... Vieš, čo máš povedať... – oslovila Bellu Emma.

Ale až keď jej vytrhla kábliky z uší zaregistrovala, kde je a že divadelné predstavenie opäť začalo.

- Jasné, jasné...nie som mimo...- pritakala neisto a rovnako to prijala aj dvojica po jej boku.

- Henry !... – vykročila mu v ústrety, pretlačiac sa lavínou trúdov z nižších ročníkov.

Sledovali pozorne, ako sa s ním zhovára. Každý pohyb, pohľad hore do okien, kde sídli riaditeľka, pohľad na seba, pohľad na Bellu a široký úsmev.

Aj Bella sa usmiala. Všetko klaplo.

- Fakt ma zoberiete za pánom Goldom? ...zažiaril na svojich veľkých kamošov. – Mňa by k nemu nepustili. Nie som mu rodina a som...teda chodím len do prímy...- džavotal a dospeláci si prekladali jeho slová po svojom, poznajúc iné detaily a zdalo sa im na chvíľu neférové, že on je vlastne tabula rasa.

- Ale sľúbiš, že ho nebudeš otravovať svojimi blbosťami a pripomínať mu zbytočne tú nešťastnú udalosť. Je na tom fakt dosť zle a my ho chceme potešiť, nie...- začala starostlivo vykladať Bella.

- Ty si fakt blbá, Bella! – zmraštil tvár s nechuťou počúvajúc jej kázanie, čo mu pripomínalo iné dospelé ženy z jeho života. – My chlapi náhodou vieme, kde je sever a pán Gold je silný chlap a nebojí sa ničoho. Ja o tom viem svoje...vy sa viete len zmachliť a fňukať. – kývol nad ňou rukou s opovrhnutím, ako si dovolila obviniť jeho idol, že je na tom „fakt zle".

- Bella asi narážala na to, že sa dal zbiť ženskou...- neodpustil si Neal a prineskoro si zahryzol do jazyka.

- A ty si akože kto, že sa ozývaš?! ...Bella, to kde chodíš na hentakých magorov, veď tento je ešte horší ako bol Gaston. Ale aspoň, že má motorku. – prejavovali sa v Henrym črty, ktoré každému z trojice jasne pripomínali neodškriepiteľné gény...jedného jediného muža.

Navyše dokazovali, že „plán" klape, keď už aj nižšie ročníky sú informované o detailoch.

Henry, ale trpezlivo pokračoval adresujúc svoje vysvetlenie rovno Nealovi.

- Pán Gold vie, čo sa patrí. Nevieš, že sa hovorí sa... že „ženu ani kvetinou neudrieš!"... to sme sa náhodou že učili že na etike, ak by si nevedel... Tak čo mal robiť?... Musel sa nechať zbiť...Keby chcel, tak ju zmláti ako žito. Ale on je ten gentle...gentelme...gentlemen...man... Náhodou...Ja by som to nedokázal. Ja by som jej takú zavalil...- začal šermovať okolo seba.

Bolo im to smiešne, ale v záujme zachovania výchovného momentu pre oboch zúčastnených prednášky sa ženy smiechu zdržali.

Henry viedol jednoznačne jedna nula a Nealove šance získať si ho, predstavovala zrejme len motorka. Ale tá stojí, už niekoľko dní, zaparkovaná na priedomí domu, kde býva Emma.

Veď uvidíme.

Láska na prvý pohľad, to z pohľadu tohto „prvého rande", zrejme, teda celkom iste, nebude.

Slovo **brajgel** vraj má pôvod v skomolení mena maliara Pietra Bruegela (por. napr. Súčasný slovník slovenského jazyka). Jeho obrazy sú preplnené množstvom drobných postavičiek, ktoré vytvárajú ľudské mravenisko. Napríklad známy je jeho obraz Detské hry, na ktorom zobrazil približne dvestopäťdesiat detí pri rôznych detských zábavách. Na prvý pohľad mnohé jeho obrazy vyznievajú, že ľudia sú tam umiestnení bez ladu a skladu, jednoducho brajgel.

_fr. Patrik Vnučko OP (seriál Mária v umení)_

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_28. kapitola_

Priveľa slov...

1.

Hral sa s obalmi od jednorázových návlekov na topánky a vážne premýšľal, načo ich ešte dodatočne použije. Niekedy je prioritné veci nutné vyriešiť v tých najnevhodnejších momentoch.

Schválne si ešte natiahol do špica jeden z belasých mikroténových obalov, aby jeho nohy pôsobili rovnako veľké, ako zvyšných návštevníkov, ktorým zošlapané tenisky a čižmy nadúvali ochranu takmer na prasknutie.

Po chodbách sa tmolilo dosť ľudí, aby stihol aj vyhodnotiť, kto sú návštevníci a kto personál. Samozrejme, na základe pozorovania návlekov. Pacienti zas boli v županoch alebo v pyžamách.

Pred nápojovým automatom stál: pacient. Pyžamo. Počet návlekov: nula.

- Dobrý, pán profesor Hook! Ideme pozrieť pána Golda a potom sa zastavíme aj za vami... – už zďaleka kričal Henry a zvyšok tlupy by sa najradšej skryl aj do zababraného obalu po cerálnej tyčinke v koši.

Nemali najmenšiu šancu odignorovať ho. Ale keby sa dali robiť kroky: jeden dopredu a tri dozadu, zvolili by presne túto stratégiu prístupu k nemu.

- Teleso, ktoré sa ku mne približuje rýchlosťou priamo úmernou mojej radosti, že vás troch takto pokope vidím, sa mi vôbec nepáči ! – skonštatoval fyzikár namiesto pozdravu.

- A mňa nevidíte? – zapojil sa urazený Henry do debaty, ktorá ešte ani nezačala.

- Prepáč, malý, mohol by si mi, prosím ťa, priniesť z vecka niekoľko útržkov toaletného papiera? Mám plný nos. -

- A ja mám zas hygienické vreckovky, ale môžete rovno povedať, že mám vypadnúť, nie som malý. – reagoval Henry pohotovo na všetky body Hookovej žiadosti a so sklonenou hlavou sa šiel vyvaliť na gauč pred recepciou na tomto poschodí.

Kým ho nenapadlo čosi lepšie...

2.

Šmýkať sa na návlekoch nedalo. Mínusový bod pre ne. Aj tak nie je toľko času.

Väčšina izieb bola pootváraná, stačilo strčením hlavy presondovať náplň lôžok.

- Konečne som vás našiel, pán Gold! – vrazil do izby, jedinej zatvorenej, hneď, len čo zbadal známu tvár v nej.

- Ako si sa sem dostal, Henry? Si sám ?...- prekvapil sa muž a snažil sa aspoň trochu podvihnúť sa na posteli.

- Ale, malina. Zmajkal som sestričku, že ste môj dedko a naši šli kúpiť tie ...náhradné plienky do bufetu a ja vás chcem prekvapiť...pochválili ma a povedali mi teda číslo izby, bez problémov. – žmurkol oboma očami naraz.

Gold ledva lapil dych.

- Takže už vieš o všetkom... Ako vidím, nijak zvlášť ťa to nezobralo. – pozeral chlapcovi do očí a čakal nejaké to vyznanie.

Plienky zrovna nezabrali.

- Som predsa chlap ! No, viem, čo sa vám stalo. Aj to, že vám nemám pripomínať, že vás zmlátila žena, aby ste sa necítili trápne...a s tými plienkami mi prepáčte, nič iné ma totiž nenapadlo. Viete, ako prváci sme boli na takej exkurzii tu v nemocnici, kde nám ukazovali oddelenia. Aj to s bábätkami, aj, kde režú a potom odkladajú dorezaných, aj to babkovsko-dedkovské...-

- Geriatriu, myslíš? – skúsil pomáhať Gold, ale Henryho myšlienkovým pochodom veľmi nestíhal.

- ...čo ja viem, možno aj to...ale na tom poslednom som videl, že sanitárky mali také maxi plienky. My sme si s Augustom dve z ich vozíka ukr...premiestnili a tajne si ich skúsili...a potom zas ďalšia poznámka...a blbé reči okolo toho... Poznáte to. – vykladal a medzitým ohmatával hadičky a kanyly a vôbec všetko, čo trčalo z Golda a nepatrilo mu.

- Takže mama s otcom prídu tiež? – spýtal sa podozrievavo.

- Mama ?! – zhrozil sa. - To určite! Iba Emma s Bellou a nejakým Belliným novým frajerom. Moc sympatický mi nie je, ale to viete, baby majú taký čudný vkus. Keby som ja Bella, tak určite si radšej vyberiem...trebárs vás, normálneho muža ako tú múmiu, čo stále mlčí. Ale má ti vám super motorku... Takú tú veľkú, drahú, ako vidíte vo filmoch... Asi poprosím Bellu, nech ma na nej tajne zvezie...aby mama nevedela... Aj sem ma vzali na tajňáka...mamu by klepla pepka, keby tušila, kde som... a zas bez nich by ma sem nepustili. – usmial sa šibalsky. – A viete, že mi chýbate ?... A viete aký je bordel teraz na chodbách, keď tam nie ste? Vy ste sa len vystrčili z kabinetu, už boli aj kvinťania pošť...v pozore...- a trepal a trepal ďalej.

Ale bolo mu aspoň jasné, že nevie nič.

3.

Hook stál s kávou páliacou mu brušká palca s ukazovákom a nevraživo hľadel najmä na Neala.

- Už si spokojný ?!... Hrdina ?... Pomsta dokonaná? Obetí ti nateraz, ale asi nestačilo! – vzhliadol na obe ženy po jeho bokoch. – Čo sa Belly týka, že vlastnému otcovi lezieš do revíru, bude asi súčasť pomsty... Aký otec, taký syn! Ale, že aj ty, Emma, premiantka ročníka...Prečo práve najšikovnejšie, najkrajšie ženy musia letieť na takýchto sprepadených gaunerov ?! - pýtal sa sám seba, ale pohľadom vraždil systematicky celú trojicu.

Hľadeli na neho a báli sa odpovedať.

Navyše slová, čo od neho počuli, im nedávali práve jasný, ľahko dešifrovateľný, význam.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_29. kapitola_

Nevyslovené...

1.

Aj tak sa im to zdalo celé pritiahnuté za vlasy, aby vošli, snorili po zásuvkách a sekretároch. Napriek tomu, že dostali zvolenie, kľúče, aj inštrukcie. Inak im zatiaľ pomôcť nemohol.

Neal držal kľúčiky, ale skôr sa s nimi hral, než hľadal ten pravý.

- Potrebujete poradiť?... Pán Gold momentálne nie je doma, ale môžem mu niečo odkázať, ak chcete, zajtra sa za ním chystám do nemocnice! – ziapala spoza plota všetečná, zvedavá, všadeprítomná suseda.

S hrôzou pozreli na seba.

- Tak to bude mať iste veľkú radosť ! – zakričala jej Emma. Ironicky.

- Vás ja ale poznám, slečinky! ...ste tu už boli! Vy ste tá blondína, čo sa minule nemohla dozvoniť a potom ho vtlačila drzo dovnútra, chudáka, a tá malá hnedovlasá, tak vás si tam stiahol vtedy sám!... Som to videla. – pokračovala na celú ulicu.

Neal zhrozene pozrel na obe ženy prirýchlo neveriacky žmurkajúc.

- To som sa pekne dožil ! Môj otec je miestny Casanova? – pokrčil čelo a Hookom spomenutý revír zrazu dostával jasnejšie kontúry.

- Nie ! Eštežečo ! V živote sme sa tak nenadreli so žiadnym chlapom... však Bella?!...On sa fakt bránil, ale obe sme ho jednoducho opreli o dvere a znásilnili. – vytrhla mu nahnevaná Emma kľúče a rýchlo otvorila.

Priala si, aby ten správny nenašla hneď na prvý pokus, ale osud je v takýchto chvíľach riadna sviňa.

Bella radšej mlčala. Keby tak tušili, že nielen susedka, ale aj sarkastická Emma majú viac-menej pravdu. Teda skôr viac... Ako menej.

V byte bolo ponuro a ticho. Celý pripomínal svojho majiteľa.

Jedine Bella sa zdržiavala pomalou dôkladnou prehliadkou. Prstami prechádzala po nábytku, všímala si detaily a ukladala pekne všetko do depozitu. Večer bude robiť inventúru. Dôkladnú.

Emma s Nealom na chrbtom horúčkovito prehadzovala papiere okolo počítača a v zásuvkách sekretára podľa Goldovho návodu.

Bolo to dávno. Keby bol pred desiatimi rokmi tušil, že služba, ktorú robí Regine je vlastne čiastočne medvedia, nebol by sa do toho dal. Keby bol tušil... bol by si poručníctvo, adopciu alebo čokoľvek iné, vybavil sám pre seba...ale bola to neznáma žena, neznáme dieťa z neznámeho mesta. Pre známu. Vďaka tomu má dnes miesto na škole. Odjakživa mal dobrý nos na dohody...

- Má to byť modrý fascikel. – opakovala si Emma indície a Neal ju pozoroval s úzkosťou v očiach.

Videl to jasne. Čas v nej sfúkol šibalské ohníčky v očiach, ale spontánnosť jej nechal. Vzal jej naivnú radosť z dňa, ale nedovolil, aby sa poddala a prestala bojovať. Prakticky stáli na opačných koncoch neviditeľných barikád postavených pod hladinou mora. Jemu tieklo do lode a jej prischli veslá. Narozdiel od neho sa ich nebála zabárať a...vlastne zachraňovať aj jeho.

Dospela priskoro a zrazu sa bál, že nebude mať dosť odvahy zaútočiť na jej zatrpknutosť a dokázať jej, že aj on už nie je stratený burič z periférie...teda vlastne už nechce byť. Kvôli nej. A kvôli Henrymu.

V zásuvke komody našla fotky. Neodolala.

Trináste komnaty sú skrátka také. Napriek upozorneniam, veľkým nápisom o zákaze vstupu, lepiacim páskam a tabuľkám: nedotýkajte sa vystaveného tovaru, pozor nebezpečenstvo či podobným varovným prstom, stále v nás drieme čertík, ktorý bez väčších problémov automaticky preberie riadenie a sparalizovanému rozumu zostáva spoza mreží iba so zamrznutou grimasou hľadieť na následky katastrofy, ktoré bude odstraňovať poriadne dlho a splácať možno aj celý život.

Prekladala jednu na druhú a pred každou ďalšou prešla ňou vlna ako prasknutie biča z kozlíka, na ktorom sa rehotal čertík.

Nevšimla si, že ju pozoruje.

Pozorne pozoruje.

Jej potuteľný úsmev rozprával jasnejšou rečou, ako všetky doterajšie narážky, ktoré bral jedným uchom dnu, druhým von. A to pozerala len fotky.

- Jediná matkina fotka bola v tom medajlóniku...ak hľadaš ju... Ostatné spálil, hneď ako zistil, že nás opustila kvôli Hookovi... – stal si za jej chrbát a pokračoval. – Chcel ju vtedy možno späť, ale len kvôli mne. Dnes to už viem... aj tak to zbabral. Už predtým... Keby nebol začal piť, možno by zostala, možno by sa k nám aj sama vrátila. Ale bol zbabelec, vzdal sa... Aj jej...a aj mňa. Hneď po tom zranení. Vyschla kariéra, vyschli príjmy a jemu vyschlo hrdlo...nenávidel som ho. A naprosil som sa ho dosť...Aj vtedy bol spitý do bezvedomia, keď si po mňa prišla sociálka a odviedla ma k mame. Chcel som zostať s ním. Chcel...Pomôcť mu...- zdvihol kútik. – Nemal záujem. Vždy myslel len sám na seba...-

Držala v rukách jeho portrét a usmievala sa naň stále rovnako.

„Buď má sklony k masochizmu, alebo je fakt zaľúbená," nechápavo zrazil obočie k sebe Neal.

Nešlo mu to do hlavy...

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_30. kapitola_

Čas...

1.

Prípravy na stužkovú boli v plnom prúde. Tretieho triedneho im Regina nepridelila. Dobrovoľník sa nenašiel, pretože príčiny likvidácie predchádzajúcich zostávali neobjasnené a stať sa treťou obeťou kvôli bande nevycválaných nevďačných adolescentov, nebolo pochuti nikomu zo zboru.

Našťastie v školstve neexistuje nič také ako Hypokratova prísaha. Lekárovi, ak nezasiahne, môže pacient aj umrieť. Tu to končí pri sprostosti. A na sprostosť sa neumiera..._nech sa vykúpu vo vlastnom pote_... Znel záver z poslednej porady.

Na prahu dospelosti ich pretlačili hlavou cez zabuchnuté dvere a učili plávať sparťanskou metódou. Nájdi si svoje miesto, ukáž, čo vieš, alebo zdochni. Očakávalo sa, že sa vytvoria skupinky, ako vždy, lenže absencia zmierčieho sudcu bola natoľko výrazná, že strečkovať by sa nikomu nemuselo vyplatiť. A stužková je stužková_...navždy sa zachová..._

Každý dostal úlohu a paradoxne Emma zodpovednosť, ktorú nečakala. Žabo-myšie vojničky museli bokom. Už na začiatku si predsavzali, ostatne ako každá oktáva, že práve ich slávnosť bude nezabudnuteľná, originálna, najsamlepšejšia, skrátka jedinečná.

Teraz to ešte museli dokázať. Sami. Nebudú môcť brýzgať po akcii na neschopnosť triedneho, lebo sme sa na neho spoľahli a to jedine on je zodpovedný za amatérskeho kameramana, potuchnuté zákusky, skrkvané návleky na stoličkách aj spitého DJ, čo zabudol osvetlenie aj prepojiť bedne s mikrofónmi...

Skúšal chodiť, ale šlo to ťažšie, ako si myslel. Celým telom mu stekali riavy potu a telo odmietalo naskočiť na jeho predstavy. Navyše manipulovať s barlami, keď sa nemáš o čo poriadne oprieť, lebo všade je niečo, čo sakramentsky bolí, tiež nebola úloha na ľavú zadnú. Aj keď šlo o pravú. Ťahal ju bezmocne za sebou, ako lenivého psa.

Teplý tancmajster ich plnými priehrštiami posýpal slovným práškovým cukrom a snažil sa im spočiatku vštepiť základy noblesnej polonézy. Po prvých hodinách a poobhmatávanými chalanmi zámerne nepochopenej choreografii sa ustálili na klasickom valčíku. Bez tancmajstra, iba s tým, čo doma do nich natlačia mamky pri nácvikoch v kuchyni.

Ale svadobné šaty budú, aj keby mali presnoriť truhlice všetkým babkám v meste a v priľahlých dedinách. Baby si zanadávali na zapadákov v akom bývajú, lebo najbližšia svadobka s požičovňou šiat bola na konci sveta. Spoľahli sa na to, že bude stačiť mladosť a štíhlosť, navyše slzy v očiach rodinných príslušníkov aj tak zakryjú zažltnutosť predpotopných modelov, hrude plné zájdených čipiek, oplieskané flitre aj fľakatý tyl.

Ale šaty po zem...svadobné...ktovie koľké z nich ich budú na sebe mať prvý...aj poslednýkrát...

Popoludní stával pred oknom a počítal chodcov zabáčajúcich do vchodu nemocnice.

Viac neprišla.

Zostal mu iba jej posledný úsmev, keď tu boli s Emmou, Nealom a Henrym, keď ako posledná vychádzala z izby, zodvihla ruku a placho zakývala prstami.

Vtedy vykrútil kútiky do dola a smutne ukázal na potvorku ešte stále opierajúcu sa o fľašu.

Pochopila...

Tak krásne sa usmievala...

Hľadala dôvody, na návštevu ale čas hral proti nej. Proti nim.

Mohla by aj zavolať. Len tak...Nevie volať len tak...Dievčatá nevolávajú len tak. Prekliate stáročné tradície a morálka.

Aj telefonáty kvôli odobrovačkám v programe mala na starosti Emma a tá sa jej začala vyhýbať... Bola predsa poctená zodpovednosťou a navyše tu boli Neal a Henry. Aj do nemocnice po potrebné podpisy na faktúry a spol. posielala zámerne Neala. Snažila sa aj sama tráviť s ním viac času a prospievalo jej to. Im to. Závidela ...

Zatiaľ sa chceli len vzájomne spoznať. Papierovú vojnu nechajú na neskôr.

Henrymu vybavila odvoz na motorke. Ostatné potom zvládal sám. Pomaly lámal ľady a už ju neotravoval drankaním. Akčnosť ani zdravá drzosť mu nechýbali.

Jej áno...

Chcel jej zavolať. Veľakrát. Ale mal pocit, že by to hralo proti nemu. Proti nim. Nebol si istý ničím. Najmenej sám sebou. Ona stále zostávala vo forme amorfnej, nedotknuteľnej ilúzie, ktorá nemôže byť skutočná, lebo by to bolo priveľmi krásne.

Vypol mobil.

Do jej izby vplávala slniečková Emma a zvalila sa vedľa nej.

- Budeš ich vidieť prvá! – vydýchla. – Naše pozdravenky. – vydolovala z fólie farebné podlhovasté pásy natlačené na hrubom kriedovom papieri. – No, čo hovoríš?! Sú fantastické! Sleduj, takto to zahneš, sem príde fotka a tuto môžeš dať nejakú tú vetu, prianie, čojaviemčo, alebo len podpis...- ukazovala nadšená.

- Ty si kedysi mala aké ? – spýtala sa otvorene Bella.

Nerozladilo ju to.

- Nebolo nijaké kedysi. Nemám...a nikdy zrejme nebudem mať ukončenú strednú školu. Nebol čas. Všetko šlo vtedy tak rýchlo. Nemala som ani osemnásť. Z domova do domova...ulica...potom Neal a nakoniec Henry...veď vieš. – rozprávala a zahýnala papier pedantne podľa návodu, tešiac sa stále z každého detailu.

- Bola si v domove ?... Aj ON bol. Rozprával mi o tom, vtedy, na výlete. To preto si ťa váži. Vie, čím si prešla... a vlastne aj preto možno vtedy zariadil to s Henrym. Mal asi kontakty...v domovoch a prehľad o zverencoch...a ich osudoch...Chcel mu dať rodinu, aby nemusel tiež do domova...- zamyslela sa Bella.

Emma prikyvovala, ale nevedela, či jej slovám, alebo svojej šikovnosti, ako pekne to všetko poskladala.

- Potom mu pôjdeš jednu zaniesť do nemocnice, Bella...Aby videl, ako sme tam dali aj jeho meno... že ho máme radi. Viem, že ťa to tam, za ním, ťahá... – oprela sa o jej plece a bolo všetko zrazu také jednoduché, akoby aj sama mala znovu osemnásť.


End file.
